minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/What Class are You?
Welcome. In this test, you will find out what skill you are in "Minecraft: Story Mode". How it Works Answer all of the seven questions. Whatever question you answer, the amount of points you get. In the end, count all your points, and add them up. Then view the "What are You?" Tab. The amount of points you have is the skill you have. Question 1= What would you skill be in normal Minecraft? A. Builder (50 Points) B. Warrior (40 Points) C. Redstonist (30 Points) D. Griefer (20 Points) E. Potionologist (10 Points) |-| Question 2= How would you describe yourself? A. A happy, in-control individual (10 Points) B. The smart one, knowing what they're doing, keeping everything in control (30 Points) C. Crazy, out of control, often wanting to have fun (20 Points) D. Often lonely, shy, and keep their distance. (50 Points) E. Strong, wanting to protect others, and have a fighter spirit (40 Points) |-| Question 3= What pet would you have? A. Parrot, they are so colorful and pretty! (10 Points) B. Cat, they are so calm, and are perfect for the calmest people. Plus, they scared away creepers! (50 Points) C. Rabbit, rabbits are quiet, peaceful, and perfect for your garden! (Except for your carrots, of course) (30 Points) D. Pig, Pigs are the best. They are very cute, and they are the perfect pet for a person who just wants a friend. (20 Points) E. Dogs, dogs are the man's best friend, and their loyalty will prove themselves on the battlefield! (40 Points) |-| Question 4= What color here is your favorite? A. Red, it's just a good color. Appeals to my eyes, and has a lot of good shades. (30 Points) B. Blue, nice, cool color. It's a good color. (40 Points) C. Green, its a good mix of datk and light, and colors the grass :D (20 Points) D. Yellow, its a bright, shiny color. It matches the sun! (50 Points) E. Purple, such a cool, and hot color. The ender dragon breaths purple! (10 Points) |-| Question 5= Who was your favorite Order Member? A. Soren. He lead the Order of the Stone. His cowardly, yet funny personality makes me crack up sometimes! (10 Points) B. Gabriel. An epic warrior! He keeps his friends protected and can save the day! (20 Points) C. Ellegaard. She is a smart woman, and redstone is cool! (30 Points) D. Magnus. He may be crazy, but he is awesome! TNT is Epic, Man! (40 Points) C. Ivor. He is an amazing character. A funny, and cool dude! (50 Points) |-| Question 6= What is your favorite weapon? A. Sword (50 Points) B. Bow (40 Points) C. Dispenser (30 Points) D. TNT (20 Points) E. Potions (10 Points) |-| Question 7= What team do you like the most? A. The Old Order, they helped slay an ender dragon, and consist of Minecrafts Greatest Heroes. (40 Points) B. The Old Builders, they built amazing stuctures, and have some incredible skills. (50 Points) C. Jesse's Gang, the greatest heroes of all. They've done the impossible! The members of t he group are also pretty cool. (10 Points) D. The Admins, They show amazing powers, and the things they've done, is just unimaginable. (20 Points) E. The Youtubers, they are amazing members of the Minecraft Community and have a special place in my heart. (40 Points) |-| What are You?= 50 Points to 100 Points You are an Apothecarie! You choose to make new potions, and use them in combat, or to help yourself and others! 100 Points to 150 Points You are a Griefer! You have the power of explosions and insanity at your side! 150 Points to 200 Points! You are a Redstonist! You are a smart person, and attempt to fix situations with creations! 200 Points to 250 Points You are a Warrior! You have a fighter spirit and always want to protect your friends, no matter tha cost. 250 Points to 350 Points You are a Builder! You create great builds and often stay shy in some situations. |-| Hopefully you all enjoyed this quiz! Tell me what you got in the comments below! Category:Blog posts